lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Birth of Scar
WELL, this hasen't been done in a while. I have some free time, so why not do a new Solo Story? So Scar, the alternate version of Sabir Moonstone. Even though he's from a post-apocoliptic future, why is he working for the "one" responsible for it? Well, here's the answers! Part 1: Capture *A young Sabir and Salma are hiding in the basement of their house with baby Juanita in Salma's arms* Sabir: *taps his foot* Urg... Dad should have been down by now. Where is he? Salma: Calm down, Sabir. We can't let them find us here. We need to keep Nita safe. Sabir: Wait, why am ''I ''sitting down here? I should be helping him fight off thouse things. Salma: Sabir, no! It dosen't matter how much training you've had, thouse things can still take you out. Sabir: Don't forget that I use one of the most powerfull energies in the world. I can handle them. *gets up* Salma: *grabs his arm* Look, I want to help too, but if I do, Nita will die. If we lose dad, then I'm not losing my little brother too! *whips tears from her eyes* I don't want to lose everyone... Sabir: Salma... *places his hand on her shoulder* Dad put me under that training so I could protect you and Nita. Look, I don't want to believe that dad died up there just now, but that's a big possibility in a world like this, you know that. And if I don't go up there, then they'll find us and they will kill us. Salma: But why?... Why is it like this? Why did thouse Shadow and Lord Fure people made the world like this? And why do they have to kill everyone? Sabir: I wish I knew, I really do. *holds her hand in both of his hands* But I promiss you, no matter what, that I will keep you two safe. I will keep them from killing you two. And I will always, always be there for you, either if I'm alive or dead. Just like mom said, right? Salma: *sniffle* ...Right, just like mom said. Just... be carefull. Sabir: Always. *softly rubs baby Juanita's head* Sleep well, Nita. Dream of a better world, and maybe it'll come true. *Sabir and Salma exchange a hug befor Sabir dashes to the surface* Sabir: *in his thoughts* No matter what I'll find, I need to make sure negative emotions won't be part of the Chaos Energy. If it does, it'll cause more chaos. *turns the corner and his eyes widen* ! *there are 2 dozen Fusion Arms near the corpse of Espio the Chemeleon* Sabir: Dad... *holds back the tears and dashes at them with Chaos Energy charging in his hands* Chaos Sphear! *shoots Chaos Sphears at 6 of the Fusion Arms, killing them* *the Fusion Arms fire back at Sabir with Black Arms guns, but Sabir keeps dodging them* Sabir Chaos Moon! *turns into a green blur and attacks another 6 Fusion Arms, killing them* *one Fusion Arm slashes Sabir's cheek with a Black Arms sword* Sabir: *puts a hand on it for a moment, but then spin dashes into the Fusion Arm* *another Fusion Arm fires at Sabir, knocking him down, and all the other Fusion Arms sworm him* Sabir: *struggles to get free* Fusion Arm: *punches Sabir in the back of the head, knocking him out* Fusion Arm2: The squad has been decreased by more than half. Let's take this earthling and report back to the starship. Fusion Arm: *picks Sabir up and carries him over it's shoulder as it walks away from the ruins house* Sabir: *opens his eyes weakly only half way* *his vision is blurry, but he can see Salma looking at him while hiding behind a corner of the house* Sabir: S... Salma...N... Nita... *passes out* Salma: *hids behind the corner with tears in her eyes and Juanita in her arms* They did it, Nita... Dad and Sabir protected us from the Fusion Arms... *slides her back down the wall and sits on the ground crying* Part 2: Recruting *later on that day* Sabir: *slowly wakes up and rubs the back of his head* urgh... Where... Where am I? *he looks around to find that he's in a cage guarded by 2 Fusion Arms soldiers* Sabir: *in his thoughts* Oh no... They must have captured me and brought me to one of their hide outs. Did they get Salma and Nita too?! *another Fusion Arms soldier walks up to them holding a pair of space hand cuffs* Fusion Arm: Open it up, we found a cell for him. *as soon as the door to the cage opens, Sabir runs out and kicks all three in the face befor dashing down the corridor* Fusion Arm: Stop him! *the three Fusion Arms soldiers run after him* Sabir *turns a corner and hides behind a crate while the three Fusion Arms continue to run* Sabir: *walks away from the crate and runs in the opposite direction the three went* If they did get them, I have to get them out of here. *he runs into a room full of Fusion Arms* Fusion Arm: Escapie! Get him! *once again, Sabir gets swormed by the Fusion Arms* Sabir: *looking around him, with fear flooding him mind. then he began to glow with chaos energy* Fusion Arm: ? Sabir: Get... *uses Chaos Black* AWAY!!! *all the Fusion Arms were sent flying into the walls, with half of them getting killed and the rest badly injered* Sabir: *pant**pant**pant* What... was that? ???: Chaos Blast, one of the deadliest moves consisting of Chaos Energy. Sabir: Huh? *look around* Who said that? ???: Behind you, little one. Sabir: *turns around and sees Fusion Shadow standing right at the exit of the room* Who are you? Fusion Shadow: I'm the ruler of this pathetic world, Lord Fusion Shadow. Sabir: YOU'RE Fusion Shadow?! *chages chaos energy in his hands* Don't you know how much destruction you've done? How many lives you've ruined?! I outtah take you down right now!!! Fusion Shadow: But you really don't want to do that. Sabir: Oh yeah, why's that?! Fusion Shadow: Pay attention to what you're feeling. What your power is doing. Sabir: *stops and relized that he let anger and fear take control of his Chaos energy and the chaos energy dissapeares* Fusion Shadow: You allowed your emotions to get the best of your energy. It called "Chaos energy" for a reason, you know. If fuled by negative emotion like fear and anger, the energy just grows untill it's unleashed as a destructive force. Eventually, it'll consume the mind so nothing but such emotions would never go away. Sabir: *looks at his hands* ... Why am I listening to you? You've killed more than half the people on the planet for no good reason, including my parents! I should be taking you down right now!! Fusion Shadow: But there's two glairing problems. For one, if you tried to kill me, you'd already be dead. Second, who else would see value in your gifts? Sabir: Wh-what? Fusion Shadow: Yes, there's alot of potental for you. There's just about no one else who can control Chaos Energy like you can. Sabir: Where are you getting at this? Do you really think I would help you?! Your army just killed my parents and separated me from what's most likely my only family left! Fusion Shadow: Who said you'd willing do so? *snaps his fingers* *suddenly two cuffs come out of no where and strap themselfs around Sabir's rists* Sabir: What the?! *tries to charge Chaos energy in his hands, but nothing happens* Fusion Shadow: Don't bother. Thouse cuffs neutralize the Chaos Energy of the wearer. You won't be able to use your abilities unless I say you can. Sabir: That doesn't mean I can't-- *suddenly a Fusion Arm soldier grabs both his arms* Hey! Fusion Shadow: You were right, I do want you to serve me. After all, I could have killed you and ensure another obstacle eliminated. But at your young age, with enough force and training, I think you'd make a strong warrior for my army. But don't feel too bad. In return I can show you how to use your Chaos Energy properly, without worry of your emotions taking control. *to the Fusion Arms* Take him away-- Sabir: Wait! Fusion Shadow: What? Sabir: *sigh* If I'm gonna be traped here for the rest of my life, could you at least promiss me one thing? You at least owe me that. Fasion Shadow: Fine, speak. Sabir: Promiss me that whatever your Fusion Arms do, they will NOT kill my two sisters. Especially my baby sister Juanita. Fusion Shadow: Juanita you say? *looks to the side for a moment* Sabir Well? Fusion Shadow: ...Fine, you have my word. Now take this boy to his new "room". *the Fusion Arm soldier takes Sabir to a different kind of cell and locks him in* Sabir: *sits in the corner looking down at the floor* Salma... Nita... Please be okay... On that day, Sabir promissed to himself that he would keep his sister in his mind, and his love and care for them. Whatever kind of "training" Fusion Shadow had planed for him, he couldn't forget his remaining family, his care for them, and most importantly, never forget to one day get back at Fusion Shadow. However, Fusion Shadow had other plans. He wanted the harsh "training" to be enough for the boy to completely forget about his "family". And of course lied on his promiss to protect his sisters, or rather, sister. As years passed, Fusion Shadow could see his plans were going smoothly. Sabir did forget about his family, his promiss for Salma, and even his original name, going only by "Scar". It seemed like Fusion Shadow had build a strong warrior for his army...But there was one thing he didn't count. Even though Sabir forgot who he really was and lost his love and care, the one thing he does remember is to get back at Fusion Shadow. And with every single day, that thought was constantly reminded. Even though he fought for the overlord as he grew up, he secretly plotted to find a way to get rid of the tirant once and for all. Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories